What will the future bring
by SheWolfy
Summary: Something I've been working on for quite some time.
1. Strange meeting

A scream ringing in his ears brought him back to reality. With difficulty he opend his eyes ever so slightly. Above him was someone. Were they screaming or crying he thought. A sharp pain struck him again and the taste of blood filling his mouth. He smelled smoke, burning flesh and... lilac and gooseberries.

Yen, he thought . I'm sorry. If this ends here because of my stupidity. Just know that I... I have always and will always love you.

His medallion vibrated she was reading his thoughts. Tears ran from her cheaks she took his hand into hers.

"No. It's not going to end like this." she cried.

Everything started to darken. He was falling into the cold. It was so very cold. He wanted to fight but he couldn't at least not anymore.

He suddenly awoke in a bed. He looked around and saw a mess of curls above him. His head was resting on her belly. He sat up. He rubbed his face with his palms.

Rivia. Always that blasted Rivia, he thought.

"Geralt?" a soft voice asked from behind him. "Darling are you alright?" she embraced him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

His heart was racing moments ago but now it slowed in to a steady rhythm.

"No." he said. "If I would say I was it would be a upright lie." He turned to her and gazed into her eyes and got lost in the deep violet color.

She didn't hesitate for long and kissed him and pulled him close. Her embrace was warm, affectionate and caring. A tear fell from his eye on her shoulder. She felt it and responded with a sound kiss on his lips.

"I am with you my love." she wisperd into his ear.

He hugged her tightly. He laid back and she rested her head on his shoulder snuggling close. He kissed the top of her locks and inhaled lilac and gooseberries. He fell back to sleep this time the dream was pleasant he was with Yennefer and a child. Oh a dream he wanted to fulfill for the both of them.

The little boy ran with a wooden sword in hand running after a stray cat. Behind him Yennefer and Geralt called for him. He ran back he had short blond hair with deep blue eyes.

Yennefer awoke when the sun started to rise. The witcher still slept in a deep sleep.

"My, my witcher you used to not sleep nights on end, but now when not doing anything you sleep even more." she said stroking locks of hair away from his face.

A grin grazed his face and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Only when I'm sleeping next to you." he replied sitting up and kissing her lips. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Same, witcher." hugging him tightly.

After a what seemed an eternity, a plesent eternity she broke the silence.

"Geralt. Why did you awake at night?"

"Mmmmm." he was scared of the dream.

Or was it the past. He wasn't quite sure himself.

"Was it Rivia again?" she said after a while and squeezing his hand lightly. He nodded and squeezed her hand back.

"It's all right." she wisperd reassuring him. "I'm with you. Here and now. And I'm not leaving anytime soon." she wisperd pulling back looking at him.

"Yen. Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmmm" she purred opening her eyes.

"You know your birthday is coming up..." he said whispering agains your neck "do you want to do something special? I'll do anything? Anything."

"Really, you'll do anything for the day?"

she wisperd back to him and bending under his touch.

"Mmmmhhh." he replied and started going down with his kisses.

"Mmm, then I guess, mmm, you gave me a chore." she said. After they said those words they fell silent with words. They didn't say any words in between because they didn't have to.

Later Yennefer got up from bed. Without her nightgown and Geralt was observing her every moment.

"Geralt." she said looking back over her shoulder "are you watching me again."

"Mmmhhh."

"Your tedious you know that?"

"Mmmmhhh."

She opened the drawer and Geralt walked up to her and kissed her back.

She let out a sigh. She knew he knew the truth about what she used to be. He didn't care and never pressured her into telling him. She knew that she had to tell him and get some pressure of her.

"Geralt?"

"Mmmhh."

"Could we talk about something?"

"Sure what about?" he said gazing into her eyes.

"We'll talk in the dining room. I'll be right there."

She dressed and he was waiting for her. She sat down opposite him and placed her hands on the table. He touched her hands which were cold.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes. And I know you know the truth about my mmmm... aperence."

"Yen, I..." he tried not knowing what ro say.

"No, Geralt it's alright I'm glad you know. If you wouldn't I wouldn't have a clue how to tell you."

"Yen you know I love you no matter of your aperence."

"I know but is that why you kiss my back?" she almost wisperd to him.

He got up, took her hand and made her stand up.

He looked into her eyes and said "Yes and you know how I found out?"

"How?"

"By your wise eyes." he wisperd to her lips. She kissed him and hugged him tightly. Tears escaped her eyes she quickly tried to wipe therm away but he stopped her and wipped her cheaks with his thumbs.

"It's alright Yen. Cry it out. Don't suppress it." he said reassuring her that everything will be fine.

"Geralt."

" I'm here Yen. I'm right here."

"I've never... tol..told anyone." she said with a hiccup. Geralt sat there embracing her vecause he knew that was what she needed most.

A few days later

"Geralt, I must got to Kovir. Margarita has invited me because of some important matter I shall return in the evening."

"Alright. Be careful. And you'd better be back by evening. I have something planed." he kissed her and went to the wine celar.

"Then I shan't be late, my love."

Later in Kovir

"Margarita." said Yennefer pleased to see the sorceress in better shape.

"Yenna."The two hugged and kissed each others cheaks.

"Darling splendid to see you. What is this matter you mention?"

"Well it's not very much a matter. It's a sorceress wanting too see you."

"She wants to see me. Who?"

"Frankly I don't know. She's one of the sorceress that escaped from the north. She's in the third room right. Call if you need anything at all."

"Thank you."

Yennefer approached the room and knocked lightly. Fiery red locks stood behind the door smiling at her.

"Yennefer."

"Vissena?" Yennefer muttered at the sight of Geralt's mother.

"Nice to meet you. Heard a great deal about you and my son."

Geralt had told her about his mother and let her read his mind to see how she looked like. It bothered him that she just gave him away. She gave him away but if she hadn't he wouldn't have met Yen or Ciri. He had a big dilemma about it.

"I've been searching for my son, well and you in tou." she said lightly.

"Nice to meet you. So you know who I am but I don't know you. You had a matter you wished to discuss with me?" Said the raven haird sorceress strictly in a professional manner while she entered the room sat down at the table.

"Yes. It's about fertility."

"Oh." Yennefer responded stunned at that word. Her attitude changing.

"I have found a way to cure your fertility. Well and my sons. It takes a long preposition, but I think we could manage easily."

"Mmmmm. So it's a temporary fix."

"Yes. It lasts for one cycle. You just encourage your body to do the monthly norm for one cycle. For women. For men it's just their fertile for the month."

"I shall give you the location where we are currently. We can talk over the megascope you can tell Margarita to contact me. And thank you I don't know what to say." said Yennefer in a loving tone with a smile grazing her lips.

"Stay with me awhile." she said sitting down next to her.

"It wouldn't hurt."

"So how is my... your Geralt. Last I heard you both died in Rivia."

"Well that's a long story, but we both survived. With difficulty, but we did."

"You raised a child together. Right?"

"Yes, Ciri. She's our ward well more than that. Our daughter." she smiled at the word "Your a grandmother ever imagined that?"

"No, never thought I'd live to see that."

"Well I must go sadly. Geralt's waiting for me at home. We're celebrating my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday then. Looks like the cure is going to be a late present. Just say, hi to Geralt in my name."

"You'll have to visit soon."

"I will dear."

The enchantress embraced. After a moment they said their goodbyes and the mass of raven locks dissappeared into a portal.

She returned home to a dimly light room. In the dining room two glasses of wine on the table. And a single rose.

"Geralt?"

"Be right there." his voice coming from the kitchen. She sat down her back turned towards the kitchen. Geralt appeared from behind her. He kissed her cheak and wisperd.

"How did it go." he said.

"Mmmmm, pretty good I guess." she purred back to him.

"What's the occasion?" she asked sipping a bit of the Erveluce.

"Nothing just having some wine with my beloved." He said as he sat opposite to her and sipped some wine himself.

"Is this for my birthday day?"

"Finally I thought you completely forgot." he replied a grin grazing his face.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Almost."

"So what was the important matter?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"I spoke with a sorceress. She wanted to ask me about a spell. I explained it to her. And said that if she needed anymore help she should contact me."

"How come no other sorceress didn't help her?" Geralt asked curiously.

"She requested my help." Said Yen shortly

"I do not know if she asked anyone else for help."

"I think dinner is ready." said Geralt after a while."I'll be right back."

He brought out the food assisted by Barnibis Basile.

"Lada Yennefer. Happy birthday." said the majordomo placing the food on the table.

"Thank you, B.B."

She got up tugging at his shirt and leading him to the bedroom. They had love tenderly and passionately.

"Mmmmm." Geralt brushed his nose against her neck.

"Oh, Geralt." she was breathing shallowly. His warm breath against her skin made her shiver in delight.

"Geralt." she wisperd now looking at his eyes.

"Mmmmm."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." he yawned. "Sleep?" he replied in a light chuckle.

"Mmmmmm." She put her head on his shoulder and embraced him. "I'd like that too." she replied in a wisper.

They fell asleep before the candles went out. As always Yennefer had a habbit of letting them burn out. She had trouble sleeping in the complete darkness after all.

 **End of the first chapter. I'll try to update often. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Sunrise

Yennefer woke up. Looking to her side Geralt slept peacefully among the abundance of pillows. Sitting up she buttoned up basilisk slippers and walked over to the kitchen. She poured herself some apple juice into her goblet and took an apple then went to the dining area. She sat down at the table tapping her finger tips on the table.

"Good morning." said a voice from the bedroom.

"Morning." she said smiling.

"How long have you been up?" Asked the witcher approaching her placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Just got up." she replied clearly her mind elsewhere. Nails still tapping in rhythm.

"Something bothering you." he said raising an eye brow.

"No, just thinking. You have anything planned for today?" she asked fairly distant all of a sudden.

"I've been called to some event for owners of vineyards, but it sounds ridiculous to say the least." he said chuckling lightly and looked at her his face warping into worry.

"Yen? Is something wrong?" he touched her arm looking into her eyes. "Yen?" he said shaking her lightly.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking." she said not wanting to argue over something of small importance.

"Should I go to that wine ordeal?" he said bluntly waiting for her reply.

"It wouldn't hurt. You can meet new people, talk and get more information on how to run a vineyard. It's your choice either way. I shan't force you into anything." she wanted him to go to unwind as that would help her unwind as well.

"Fine. And you'll have time to think."

"Agreed." she said getting up and heading upstairs. "I'll be on the megascope."

He heard every last stair creak but he still had the feeling something was wrong. He ignored it or at least tried to for now. He got his doublet and smilled faintly at the last memory he had of wearing it and the proposal Yennefer would have taken him up on if Ciri wasn't in danger. Oh how he wanted to take her up on it later. He got dressed and was relived that it didn't chafe anymore. He went upstairs to say goodbye to Yennefer and saw her on the megascope with Triss.

"I'm going." he wisperd. "Hey Triss." he said in a sly remark. Her cheaks turned crimson.

"Oh, hello Geralt you startled me. Nice to see you in not... well chain mail."

"Nice to see you too. Well I won't bother you any longer see you later." he kissed Yen on the cheak before he left. He knew she would be in this so called 'working trans' where she couldn't think of anything else for quite some time. He only wondered what it was about. For now he relaxed and knew that she'll tell him sooner or later. She always has. He doubted she wouldn't now.

He arrived to the event. Many of the guest were with their companions and Geralt sighed very sadly but tried to cheer up. At least there was wine and food. And a couple of his old employers so he thought it couldn't be that bad.

"What was that about?" said Triss.

"You bearly noticed he was here. Something is bothering you. And you may not notice it but it's taking a toll on him as much as it is on you or even more so." said Triss narrowing her eyes.

"I was in Kovir yesterday... and I spoke to a sorceress... the sorceress I talked with yesterday. She... is Geralt's mother."

"What? You mean to tell me that the White Wolf's mother is a sorceress. How?" she said very intrigued by the matter.

"Vissena is his mother and his father was a warrior Korin but he doesn't want to... Geralt doesn't want to talk about her most of all... he hasn't seen her in a very long time and I... She offerd me a cure for our infertility... but I don't know how to talk to him about it." she sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't want to rush him into anything. Should I even tell him?" she said softly.

"I don't know, Yenna." replied Triss sighing. "You know how he can be... thick headed and... just be honest with him." she said. "Well I'm off the king needs me for something. Ugh the royal court. Out of the position for two years already not used to it. Take care of yourselfs." finaly said Triss turning off her megascope.

Yennefer got up and paced around the room. Wanting for Geralt to be happy. That's all she truly desired. Happiness and it was waiting for them with open arms.

Geralt was quite enjoying himself with the wine and food. Quite a few women approached him but they just didn't intrest him. I'm too old for that shit he thought. It had gotten late and he was drunk and knew well that he would be scolded when he returns. Best I head back. Need to clear my head. Yen's not going to be happy with me is she, he thought mind a bit foggy.

He stumbled into the house and Yennefer walked down the stairs walking over to him and embracing him. She quietly wisperd "I'm so... sorry if I acted strange." she said her head pressed into his chest. "It's alright. I was just worried about you. I'm sorry too." he said lightly kissing the top of her locks. She looked up at him " You were worried?" "Of course I was. You're the person I care about most." a reply left his lips and tucked a few raven curls behind her ear.

They stood there for a while in each others arms. In silence there was no need for words, well not anymore at least for now.

After a while she broke the silence. "Did you have a good time? At the event I mean." she said offering him a smile.

"It was not bad. A few drunk women approached me. To be completely honest the burned chicken was more appealing than them. But they were nothing in comparison to you." he replied also offering her a smile."It's late let's go to bed. If you want to tell me something... tell me in the morning when I'm sober. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." she replied as he took her by the hand. They undressed not really wanting to fool around just go to sleep in eachothers arms. As alwasy Yennefer left the candles in the room on.

She refused to sleep in the dark. They always had to burn all the way. A quirk of hers he had gotten used to by now. After everything they have been through it was one of the easiest things to get used to.

Geralt woke up with Yennefer cuddled up to him. His head hurt a bit he got up getting some pants and going outside towards the lake. He jumped into the water and swam around for a bit. The cold water helped him a bit. He saw Yennefer walking towards the lake with a basket in her hands.

"Up already?" she said placing the basket on the ground and putting a blanket next to it. "Mhm. I couldn't sleep plus the hangover needed to cool off. Wanna join me?" he said smirking and splashing some water at her. "Hey... Well two can play that game witcher." With a delicate gesture she snapped her fingers and her clothing dissappeared. She didn't hesitate jumping into the water splashing him and laughing lightly at the act.

"Ha ha very funny." he said swimming closer to her. "You think things through? Yesterday I.. you kno." She placed a finger over his lips stoping him. "I did. And I don't know how... to te..." he saw tears forming in her eyes. He embraced her and wiped them away. "Shhh. It's alright no need to rush anything if you're not ready." he felt as if he were calming a child, but her was calming something much more important to him. "We have all of the time in the world. Now let's see how long you can stay underwater." he said pulling her under with him. She pushed him away swimming to the surface. "Why would you do something like that?" she said as purple flame kindled in her eyes. "Oh, come on lighten up Yen. Retirement softened you up or something." he said chuckling.

She smirked at him and swam to shore and dried herself off only dressing into her undergarments. " I brought us breakfast. Though my big oaf might be hungry." Yen said in the most serious and sarcastic of tones. "He might very well be." he dressed himself with only his pants.

They lay on the blanket looking at the sun rise her head on his shoulder. It was breathtaking and reminded Yennefer of a phoenix. Something being reborn. She suddenly sat up and Geralt's expression saddened. "Yen?" he said reaching for her arm and was suprised when she turned around throwing her arms around his neck. " Promise me... that you shan't be mad." she wispered. "About what, Yen?" he said pulling back and looking at her face.

After a long silence she spoke. "I haven't been completely honest with you." his face was riddled in confusion. "I... when I was in Kovir. The sorceress I meet... she was your mother." he finally breathed out relieved that that was it. "What... did she say?" he responded looking towards the lake. "That she's proud of you, Ciri and me and happy that you're not alone. And she offerd to... cure our infertility." his expression widened in suprise.

"Is this what you want?" he said calmly. "Because if it is I'd love to take you up on that offer." he said as she held him close.

"I'd love that." she said a tear running down her cheak which a rough thumb brushed away. "I was scared tha..." she began but got interrupted. "That I would say, no? I couldn't. I don't want to disappoint you. And I think we can do it. We've done so much of the impossible that I don't see why we should limit ourselves before we've used all our resources." he said reaching into the basket and pulling out an apple. "Where you with Dandelion yesterday, because that was very poetic." she said grabbing the jug of apple juice.

They sat talking as the sun came up and were enjoying themselves in a conversation about one of his contracts. It was when had asked her if she was able to remove the mark placed on his face by Gaunter O'Dim. "So what made you look in the water." she said lazily tracing a scar on his wrist. "His riddle was a bit misleading. Hundreds of mirors around me and I thought that the obvious answer was wrong.I saw that water was leaking and broke the brittle wall holding it back. He was hiding in the water reflection." he muttered. "Olgierd went away didn't he?" "Mhm."

They fell asleep and were greeted by Barnibis who was informing them of lunch. They gathered up everything and returned to the estate. Their plans for the future grew more complicated by the minute. But they were sure something will work out. It always has so why wouldn't it now.


	3. A shard of ice

"So when do you plan to contact her?" he said sitting down at the dining table. "As soon as were ready." she offerd reaching for the delicious food prepared by the cook Daisy. "After lunch?" he offered and he was thinking of something and she bearly resisted reading his mind. "If you want to."

"How was lunch Madam?" said Daisy picking up the plates, almost no evidence that food was on them just a short while ago. "Delicious, my dear. You truly do prepare the best food." said the enchantress offoring her a smile. "And you master?" she said blushing from the praise. "As I always tell you better and better every time." he said standing up. "Daisy leave the plates. Go rest and be with your family." said Yennefer carefully touching the young womans shoulder. "Thank you." she said leaving the house.

"Yennefer." said the sorceress with reddish hair. "Vissena." Yennefer said reply in a similar matter. "I would like you to formally meet Geralt of Rivia. Your..." the last word she could simply not utter she felt like she would stab Geralt with uttering it. "Geralt. Nice to see you again. In better shape than last time." she said softly. "Yeah. I rather see myself this way too." he muttered looking at Yennefer like so many times before in admiration. "So... how do we plan to tackle the task at hand?" said Yennefer intertwining her hand with Geralts. "Well we'll need to get help from one more sorceress at minimum. Do you have any you would trust enough with this?" said the enchantress. "Of course. If need be I can contact more than one." she answered looking to the floor for a brief moment. And in that moment the witchers hand she was holding was thinking who she was even considering.

"Very well for now that is all that you two need to do. And how is retirement treating you?" she said trying to lighten the mood as the tension hat gotten worse. "Good mother." he said surprised both enchantress "you should visit we have a guest room and plenty of our own wine." "If you so wish Geralt would be delighted in staying with you and getting to know you and my daughter-in-law better." she said with her facial features lightening up. "And we can better discuss our little matter." "I shall tell you the location so you know where to teleport to." said Yennefer tightening her squeeze onhis hand. "Farewell until then my darlings." The megascope turned off. Silence briefly held the room captive so to speak.

"That went better than I expected." she said silently holding him in an embrace. "Why so?" he said with a chuckle. "I resisted the urge to read your mind even though I almost did. How come you were so calm when speaking to her? I thought you would have been angry." she said looking up at his frame. His scar which she traced with delicate finger. "I've matured and I should act rationally. No point in being childish." he said brushing her cheak. "My retirement is making you soft and more wise." she said laughing softly but he just kissed her lips gently.

Sitting under the the that Ciri usually claimed when she visited. It was so calm looking over the vineyard. With her head on his shoulder. On his right one because his left one hurt a bit still after a contract. "Is it any better?" she questioned him as she did every day sonce he got back from that damned contract. "Mhm. Can almost sleep on it again." He said leaning his head aginst hers. "That's a pleasant thing to hear. Maybe we can try that thing that we couldn't last time." she said biting her bottom lip suggestively. "I said I'll think about it." "Alright. Who do you think we should contact to help?" she said her tone growing more serious by the word.

"I don't know. Triss..." he said. "I don't know Geralt. She's still in the Lodge and I don't want to put our child at risk again like we did with Ciri." "Who do you suggest then? Our options are limited." "I was thinking about someone who isn't at all connected with the Lodge. How about Dorregaray?" she said looking up at him. "Where is he nowadays anyway?" I don't know. We'll talk about it later. I'm tired." she said nuzzeling up to him. He kissed her and buried his nose in her hair.

They fell asleep under the tree cuddled up to one another. Yennefer's dark locks covered their faces. They were happy. No responsibilities. No worries.

Yennefer groaned and opend her eyes looking at Geralt his chest rising slowly. It had gotten dark. "Geralt." she said brushing his beard with her knuckles. "Mhm." he kissed her fingers. Opening his eyes she looked at her and got lost in her violet eyes. "Let's go to sleep in our bed. And I think it would be better for your shoulder." Yennefer brushed his shoulder and got up offering him her hand.

They threw their clothing over the unicorn. She kissed him and he laid down onto the bed looking at her. She brushed her hair. "I never get tired of this." he said looking at her in the dim candle light. "I know. I never get tried of your compliments." she said looking back at him. She laid down next to him. They feel asleep like the night before. Happy and with each other.

A hollow skull crushed beneath his fist. He lightly laughed. Many had said that he had lost his mind. He on the other hand searched for something or someone. Someone who has done him wrong or at least in his eyes. "You shall pay a grave price for what you did." he wisperd to the corpses in front of him the words not being addressed to them. As he left the building all that could be heard was his footsteps. Body next to body. All with sings of burns caused by magic. He had truly lost it all over a stupid witch. Those were the last words muttered by the towns mayor. The town fell like it once did. But will it rise from the ashes like it did before. Maybe Aedd Gynvael will be the first to do so. Just like the phoenix or the rising sun. The once praised sorcerer had became the towns greatest nightmare.

The question stands is love truly the strongest drug? Or is it perhaps madness?

Yennefer woke up and saw that Geralt already got up. She dressed and went outisde. Where Geralt was meditating in the morning sun. She walked up to him and kissed his ear and wispered

"Good morning." He only grimaced at her but stayed silent. "Hey, don't ignore me." she said sitting into his lap and placing her hands on their cheaks. "I'm trying to meditate. Then I'm all yours." he said his eyes still closed.

"Where is she?" he said the anger almost radiating from his voice. "Look I don't know. For all I know she's retired with that witcher of hers." Phillipa said bluntly to her megascope where the male figure stood. "What? That mutant truly brainwashed her." he said under his breath. "I shall repeat myself. Where is she? Or tell me about someone who does." he said growing angrier and angrier. "Well I think that Triss Merigold knows. She's currently residing in Kovir." she said. The figure of the man suddenly disappearing off the megascope. On the other side the he crushed his most personal possession. His megascope crystals shattered. He was headed to Kovir with one goal in mind. The White Wolf shall pay for taking what was his.

Yennefer had told Vissena the location to go to. The sorceress opend a portal with a bag with her. "My darlings it's nice to finally meet you." she dropped the bag first embracing Yennefer then Geralt. She pulled back to look up at him. "My you are so much like your father." she said brushing her cheak. He smiled at her. All the hatred he had for her had dissappeared. "Oh we have another matter before we start woth our plan. A crazy sorcerer was rumored to be going to Kovir. He was looking for your friend Triss Merigold." she said looking at both of them. Yennefer's gaze turning to Geralt's. "Yen. Is it Is...?" she interrupted him. "I hope not. If it is we might be in trouble." she said her expression growing worse by the moment. "Who is he?" said Vissena looking at them. "He used to be my lover before I and Geralt were together. I heard that he lost it years ago." " Well they were talking about an entire town getting murdered by his hand." she said softly. "What was the name of the town?" Geralt said looking at his mother tenderly. "Aedd Gynvael." "Shit." his voice grew more serious. "He's coming after us. Or more directly Yen." Yennefer hugged him tightly. "We need to prepare." he said looking at his swords on the wall. "And warn Triss. I bet he's going after her to find out our location." she said against Geralt's chest.

Kovir. He arrived now to find the kings advisor Triss Merigold. She shall revel the location. He will make sure she did.


	4. Val

He burst through the door. His figure cast a shadow down the hall. "I'm searching for Triss Merigold." he yelled as a servant approached him. "Greatings, sir. She is currently unavailable." he said as he suddenly yelled in pain and fell to the floor. Guards flooded the room but all were going to fall under Istredd's hand. It was only a mater of time until he got to Triss.

"Triss. Istredd is coming, run. He's coming to get you and then us." Yennefer said her voice shaking and hands were shaking. A young servant girl terrified entered the room and wispered something to Triss. "Yenna he's here. A servant got murdered and guards are holding him off. It's only a matter of time till he gets here." She didn't hesitate and a portal appeared next to Yennefer. Triss hugged the sorceress. "Who told my location?" she said her voice distressed. "Phillipa." Yennefer replied immediately in disgust. "Vissena told us. She and Geralt are catching up." she said smiling. "Yenna." the voice sent shivers down her spine. "Va... Val?" her voice was shaking. "Yenna why are you hiding from me? Don't you wish to see me." a nasty grin grazed his face. "No. I do not. You've turned into a monster. Or better yet you were one from the start. I was just too blind to see it." she said stepping towards her megascope. "Yenna. I shall find you all and show you what that mutant really is. All of you shall pay." Both sorceress replied at the same time. "He is not a mutant." The look at eachother suprised and nodded at one another.

Geralt and Vissena entered the room. His eyesight adjusted too the light in the dimly lit bedroom and saw Istredd. "Oh there he is." The veins on the back of Geralt's hand patruted and his blood boild. "Istredd." he almost spat at his name. "The mutant. One of the mistakes in this world." he said his grin widening. "You are a mistake. A rouge. A mad man. Leave my son alone." Vissena stepped forward. "Son. Oh my. You could have been a sorcerer. My your existence is truly a mistake." his words made everyone in the rooms blood boil.

His laugh showed his insanity. "You've lost it. You so dare touch anyone I care about." Geralt said in the most calm tone he could. "Oh that's correct. You have a ward. What's her name again? Cirilla?" Yennefer looked at him her eyes glaring violet. "If you only look her way... You'll pay." Triss stepped next to Yennefer. "You'll not harm her. We won't let you." she said raising her head high. The megascope turned off. "Mother." Geralt approached her and look down at her. "You didn't have to do that." he said taking her hand into his. "I have to protect you. I didn't have the chance before. Now I do." "Yennefer we need to contact Ciri. Where could she be?" said Triss leaning againts Yennefer's shoulder. "Perhaps. She's still in White Orchard." Yennefer looked at Geralt. "We're leaving. Now."

Ciri sat at a tabel tending to a wound. She had blood running from her leg. "Dammit." she muttered under her breath the bleeding still hasn't stooped. In front of her was some bread and cheese that she ordered as it was the only thing she could afford from the money of her last contract. The three sorceress and witcher walked into the inn seeing Ciri alone in the corner. "Ciri." Yennefer was overjoyed to see her again. "Yennefer." she turned her head around and saw her parents, Triss and who was she? Yennefer hugged Ciri and looked at her leg. "Gods Ciri. How long is this wound bleeding for?" she said examining it. "An hour or so." Yen muttered a spell the wound closing up into a thin red line. "Thanks Yen." the young girl stood up. First hugging Triss then Geralt. "And who are you?" she asked pulling away from Geralt. "Ciri this is my... mother." said Geralt looking towards the sorceress. Ciri smilled and hugged the woman surprising her at first but the she returned the gesture. "How should I call you?" said Ciri looking up at her. "Grandmother would be nice." she said brushing her cheak. "My where did you get this scar." Ciri touched her cheak "A long time ago. Why are you here?" Ciri said surprised. "Someone is hunting us down. You should go with us for the time being." said Triss in a serious tone. "I think I can take care of myself. First of all who is it?" said Ciri in a defensive tone. "A powerfull mage. Seeking revange." said Yennefer stepping closer to her daughter. "Listen to us. Please." Yennefer sighed in great sadness. "We. I don't want to see you get hurt. Do you understand?" Ciri nodded and grabbed the cheese and her satchel. "Well let's go then. Besides I want a better meal. And a bath wouldn't be bad."

They returned to Corvo Bianco and everyone sat down at the kitchen table. "He's killed most of the guards on the Kovir court." Triss muttered. "Margarita is trying to evacuate most of the mages if not all of them. The king is luckily out of the kindom." "How do we plan on fighting Istredd?" said Ciri looking across the table at Geralt and Yennefer who's hands were intertwined. "I don't know. Magic first to distract him then you and Geralt can get him from behind." "But he might suspect that. It would be weird if we were there Yen." Geralt said looking down at their hands softly brushing her thumb with his. "Your right. We must prepare either way." Yennefer stood up and approached Ciri. "Let me prepare you a bath upstairs Ciri." she kissed the top of her head and went upstairs. "Triss, Ciri come let those two talk." Yennefer's voice emitted from upstairs.

"So. What was he like... my father?" he said looking at her in curiosity. "He was brave. Had a very bad sense of humor." she even chuckled. "He was handsome like you." she said softly stroking his hand. He looked back at her and smilled. His smile was genuine. The one he had only given to the people he cared most about.

"You two can have this room." Yennefer said softly heading for the stairs. She heard laughing down the stairs. Geralt's was prominent. "You don't say." said Vissena laughing lightly. "Yen." his gaze immediately went to her. "Vissena were going to conjure up a bed for you alright? This house is terribly small for more than two people." Yennefer walked over to Geralt standing behind him wrapping her arms around him. "We should go to bed. But I'll leave you to talk a bit more but not to long alright." her slim figure dissappeared behind the bedroom door. "My, like father like son." Geralt looked at her Yennefer until she dissappeared behind the door he still as mesmerised by her. Vissena's voice was way more pleasant than his he thought everyones was. "How did you meet? You and Yennefer." she said looking towards the bedroom needing to turn around in her chair. "One of my friends, Dandelion lost his to a Djinn and I needed help she was the closest mage I could find. And when I saw her... I feel in love head over heals. And long story short the Djinn was controlled by my wishes and I wished that we would be bound together forever. That was to only way I could save both of us." "So you love her?" "More than anyone else." he said without hesitation. That confirmed to Vissena that he truly was in love. "And Triss?" she said the topic being taboo to her. "Long story." he said looking down at his hands. She touched his hand and his gaze redirected at her. "I'd like to hear it. If it's not too personal." "I'll tell you tomorrow." he said looking at the bedroom door. "Oh then my last question. Then we may both go to rest." she said smilling at him.

"Fire away." he said looking straight at her. "What's that unicorn in your room?" Yennefer's voice emitted with a light laugh from their room. "If it wasn't for my mutations I'd be blushing mother. Well it's som..." "It's his fetish." said Yennefer standing in between the door. "Yen." he said growling at her. She laughed at him and walked over to him and hugging him around the back of his shoulders. "It's our fetish. Any better?" she said kissing his cheak. Yennefer offered him her hand, he stood up next to her. "Vissena. Do you need any help with your sleeping arrangement?" said Yennefer looking at Vissena as Geralt wrapped his arms around her waist. "No. I'll be fine. Go rest my darlings." said gently and looked at Yennefer which was already behind the bedroom door. Vissena walked up to Geralt stepping onto the tips of her feet and kissed his cheak. "Good night, mother." "Good night, Geralt."

"My fetish really?" he scoffed at her as he sat down onto the bed. She walked over to him siting down next to him. She looked at him her smile fading slightly as she sighed. "Yen?" he reached for her face raising her chin to look straight into his eyes. "Are you alright?" "Geralt. I'm scared." she said throwing her arms around his neck. "Yen. I'm here you don't need to be scared." he said brushing her hair. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I should... just go with him." "Yen are you crazy. I'm not letting that happen." his heart rate speed up by her words. They cut him like a knife. "Geralt." she pulled back her eyes glimmering."Yen. Don't ever think of that. I'm never leaving your side." He hugged her tightly. "Never." "I know." she wisperd. "Yen." his voice bearly a wisper. "Yes, Geralt." she replied looking into his eyes. "I love you." "I know. I love you, too." They kissed. It was sweet and quickly grew intimate. They tried to forget their problems. At the very least until morning.

"I beg you leave my children take me." a young mother yelled. "Let them be." tears flowing from her eyes. He hesitated but walked away. He vanished into the night. Bodies checkpoints to where he's been to. "I shall find you." he muttered to himself. "And I shall end you." He unleashed his rage onto inocent people. And what he did was... horrific. What he wanted to do to the witcher. Well it's hard to imagine anything worse. But he was sure to some up with something.

"Yen." he said short of breath. "That was. I'm speechless." she kissed his jaw. "I agree." she purred. "But I have a suspension that they heard us." she said her cheaks slightly turning crimson. "I don't care." he said swiftly being on top of her. "And I think that you don't either." he wisperd kissing her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were together and happy. Even though they both knew that something inevitable was coming their way.

They laid silent both looking at the ceiling. She sighed and sat up looking down at him. "I'm so sorry." He sat up and hugged her. "For what?" "I have disturbed our peace with my past." tears were forming in her eyes. "Yen. It's our past. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." he said reassuring her. He had to be there for her side. He has been for all these years. And just another mage isn't going to separate them that easily. "Good night, Yen." the withcer plated one last kiss onto her lips and laid down as she snuggled up to him. "Good night, Geralt."


	5. Deep cuts

Geralt had gotten nearly to no rest. His toughts haunted him. Her words echoed in his head. "I should just go with him." He left the house went to the chair that Yennefer loved to read on outside while he meditated or simply just sitting there together and talking. He sat down and took Yennefer's goblet into his hands and his expression brightened as he remembered were he got it for her. The shop was in Beauclair and the store owner asked if it's for someone special.

He had found their location. He will make them pay. He arrived into Toussaint but couldn't come any nearer to their location. He walked towards the vineyard his every step making him have more adrenaline in his body. He saw the witcher now was the perfect moment to separate him from the others.

Geralt suddenly saw a figure approaching him as he saw his face his eyes lit up in alarm. "My swords... they're inside. Dammit." Magical ropes wraped around his body and it started at first to tighten then a sensation of burning. Geralt couldn't help but scream in pain.

"Yennn, run he's... here." she heard a scream from an all too familiar voice. She got up dressed with magic and ran outside. Soon behind her Ciri, Vissena and Triss joined her. They froze at the sight before them. Istredd the smell of burning flesh as they saw Geralt gritting his teeth.

"Istredd! You shall pay for this I'll not back down this time." said Yennefer trying to conceal a tear running down her cheak which Geralt had noticed. He smiled at her. The ropes suddenly tightened and Geralt fell down. He had become paralized or unconscious. Yennefer couldn't tell.

"Oh, but you will Yennefer. Because if you wish to see him alive you shall have to do just that. I propose an offer but you shall hear it one week from now... Until I finish with him." he said grinning the whole time. Istredd and Geralt dissappeared in a flashing light.

Yennefer fell to the floor and passed out. Ciri and Vissena jumped to her side. And Triss was frozen from fear. What if he really kills him. They have no idea where they are. She abandoned these thoughts as they carried Yen into the house.

Geralt got chained to a chair. It was dark but his vision soon adjusted. Where was he. A light flashed and he saw Istredd. "My, my look who decided to wake up." he said laughing and approaching him.

"What do you want?" said Geralt growling at the sorcerer in front of him. "Hmmm. What do I want? Oh, that's correct I remember now. You're going to hurt our dear darling Yenna." Geralt's eyes lit up in rage. "I'm no hurting her." he yelled "I love her." Istredd's hands started to light up and hit Geralt electrecuting him. "What can't handle the truth Istredd. I love Yennefer. And she loves me." "Silence mutant. You've bewitched her. She isn't like other women." "That's true but that's the reson I love her." Another bolt of lighting struck Geralt. "Stop uttering that word mutant or I will..." Geralt cut him of. " Or you will what, kill me? Yen would never forgive you. Neither will she if you do anything to me or Ciri." "We shall see that mutant." Geralt suddenly became sleepy his eyes closing without his permission.

He woke up to Istredd making incisions into his arms. "Well, well woke up again?" He saw various liquids on the table next to him. It reminded him of the Trial of The Grasses. He inserted tubes into his arms. He hissed and clenched his fist.

"Now listen carefully witcher. These magical potions will make you obey my every word. With no hesitation. And you're going to kill Ciri in front of Yenna." "Are you serious I would never hurt them. I rather die." he spat back into his face. Istredd administered the first vile. Geralt hissed as he was resisting the potion. "Oh, you can try resisting it will not help you Geralt." "I'll never hurt them and believe me VAL I keep my promises unlike you." Istredd slapped Geralt and yelled. "Oh, believe me my dear witcher I do too."

Yennefer woke up in bed as Ciri, Triss and Vissena surrounded her. "How could I let this happen. He got hurt because of me...for me." Yennefer started crying as she couldn't imagine what that old bat was doing to him. "Yenna, don't worry we'll get him back." said Triss sitting down next to her. She was caught by surprise when Yen threw her arms around her and hugging her. Triss returned the gesture and wispered. "I promise we'll get him back." She repeated in her mind I promise. "It's all my fault. The man I... in danger because of me." said Yen crying into Trisses shoulder. "I don't want to loose him again."

"Oh, witcher wake up." he wisperd into his ear. Geralt's eyes opened he felt weird and looked up at the sorcerer with a devilish grin on his face. His eyes were completely black as was his hair. "Wha.. where am.. who am I?" he forgot... he couldn't remember. "Why my dear friend your my assassin." he held his chin up and had complete eye contact. "I am? What's my name?" "My have you really for got. The sorceress slayer is what everyone calls you. And my friend I have a mission for you you must attack and kill a powerfull one Cirilla." he said pacing around the room. "How can i find this Cirilla?" Istredd sighed and looked at him. "Must I spell everything out for you? Fine, you must go to the near by vineyard called Corvo Bianco." Geralt approached the table on which a sword lay. He strapped it to his back and it felt oddly familiar. "I'm going. What ever your name is." he left the cave that was just a bit north from the vineyard.

"Yennefer. Come inside. You'll catch a cold. Geralt wouldn't want this." said Vissena as she approached the sorceress that was sitting in her chair holding the goblet that she found on the ground where Geralt was. "It's my fault." she wisperd holding the goblet brushing the blue jewels on it. "It's a beautiful goblet. Did Geralt get it for you?" All Yen could do was nod. "It's funny. That's the color of eyes he had..had before he became a witcher. His fathers eyes." She said brushing Yennefer's hand. "He reminds me so much of his father. When we meet I never expected to...to fall in love have a child something you had always dreamed of." She saw a figure walking up to them. Yennefer quickly figured out it was Geralt. But she saw black hair. She saw blood. Cuts. Burns.

"Geralt." he heard a feminine voice and looked at the direction. "Who are you speaking of witch?" his tone was cold and drawing his sword. "Geralt. It's me Yennefer. Yen. Have you bloody lost it?" She approached him hands pulsating with magic. "Yen? What is that a dog name? Are you a slave?" he laughed twirling the sword in his hand. "Because if you are or a damsel in distress I can retun once I fulfill my task." Vissena ran over to Yennefer's side. "That being?" he took another step towards them. "Very nosey I can see why I'm a witch hunter you are simply pesky. I can spare you provided you tell me where my target is." Yen's eyes lit up in alarm as she saw his eyes were completely black. "Depends on who it is." said Yen approaching him.

"Hmmm my boss said her name was... Cirilla." Yennefer threw a spell throwing Geralt to the ground. "And here I thought we could get through this peacefully." he lunged at Yen as she heard swords clashing. Ciri held her sword against his throwing him back. "More of you. Just great." he said standing back up. Yennefer's charm pulsated as a portal opend behind the witcher. "Finally, took you awhile." Istredd stepped next to the witcher.

"Yenna he tried to fight back. Your witcher. But he couldn't fight anymore." A spell was thrown by Istredd forcing Ciri to blink elsewhere. He shielded the witcher as he jumped towards Yennefer. He slashed and a cut appered acrossed her thigh she hissed in pain. That gave Vissena and Triss a chance to throw a spell at Geralt hopefully returning him to his former self. He got struck and fell down. His hair color faded to white. Yennefer meanwhile tightly pressed onto her wound. "Dammit." he curesed but he was to late to realise a sword penetrating his chest. "That's for trying to hurt me." She twisted her sword slowly. "And that's for hurting my parents." she pulled her sword out and stuck it through his heart which she doubted he had.

Geralt slowly blinked. His eyes opening very slowly he braced his hands against the floor and looked over and saw Yen pressing cloth against her thigh. "Yen." he got up and ran to her. He didn't remember what happend. All he saw was a pool of blood next to her leg. "Let me see." she pulled back the cloth. The cut wasn't that deep. But he recognised the stroke of the blade. "I...Ye..." she saw tears in his eyes. She held up his chin and he looked into his eyes. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're back here with me." he kissed her and held down the cloth. "Triss, mother help her please. Try to undo what I did." he said sighing. He stood up but collapsed. Triss examined him. "He lost some blood and the shock. It was too much for him." They carried them both inside. Yennefer woke up before him. She brushed his hair out of his face. He opend his eyes and looked up at her. "Y...e." he tried he couldn't look at her knowing that he hurt her. "Shhhh. Rest I don't need you fainting on us again." He sat up next to her and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry I tried to... resist. I..." he wisperd silently. "I know. You would never want to hurt us." She looked at Geralts hands ans she saw incisions deep ones and burn marks over his body. "Were you awake for these?" she said stroking the marks. He swallowed deeply and nodded and regretted it right away. "He's dead." she said coldly. "Ciri killed him." she said proudly. "Our little witcher." He smilled at her. "That she is." They feel asleep in eachothers arms. Geralt was the first to fall asleep which was a rare sight. "We survived yet again, my witcher. What else can this blasted world throw at us."

 **Hi, witcher fam. This one is a bit longer and I will add this fanfiction to Archive of Our Own. I hope you enjoyed it until next time.**

 **Farewell.**


	6. With good things come bad ones as well

She woke up late in the night. Geralt was sitting at the foot of the bed he was shivering. His head was bowed in his hands. She stood up, kissed his shoulder and sat down next to him. "You're shivering." She pulled the blanket around them. She hugged him caressing his cheak. " I promised not to hurt you. And I did. I ...I hurt you." She hugged him tightly. " Geralt you never ment to hurt me. It was Istredd. He used you." He gathered up the courage to look into her eyes. "Can you promise me something, Yen. Never utter his name again." she kissed his cheak. "I promise." He sat silently next to her. Suddenly he spoke. "Lucy. That wouldn't be a bad name for our daughter. What do you think Yen?" She stroked the top of his hand. "It's beautiful and what if we have a boy?" He looked up at her. "Leo." She sighed and happily leaned her head against his shoulder. "I like them both." "What about you how would you name them?" he wisperd brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Zoe and Louis. I think Ciri should suggest something too." He hummed in a response. "That is a good idea." She lightly punched his shoulder. "When have I proposed a stupid idea, witcher?" He chuckled and kissed her lightly. "You're right there and I have reconsidered your proposal from last time as my shoulder is a bit better. Well it would be better if you hadn't just punched me." She leaned up and pulled him down with her. "Oh, shut up." she said giggling.

Geralt woke up to Ciri with food in her hands and Yennefer next to her pale. A bit too pale. "Good morning. How are you, Geralt?" she said placing the food on the writing desk. Yennefer glanced at him read his mind which he now allowed as it let their conversation stay secret if they weren't appropriate. "Were proud, Ciri." said the sorceress and stroked her cheak. "Very proud. If not for you neither me nor Yen would be here." They hugged and laughed as Geralt and Yen at first wouldn't let Ciri go. "Thank you I missed this. You two happy and not worried." Yennefer smiled and gently began. "Ciri there's something we need to tell you. Geralt's mother is going to help us... get our own child." Ciri's eyes widened in joy and she hugged them both. "That's splendid news. Have you talked about names?" Geralt nodded and spoke. "We have and we and you to pick one boy name and one girl name." Yennefer couldn't get the smile of her face. "Lucy or Zoe and Leo or Louis." Ciri thought for a while and replied. "I like Lucy and Louis. Seems like you have the strength to eat with us in the dining area. Will you join us?" "Gladly, Ciri."

They entered the dining room where breakfast was served by Dasiy with the assistance of Barnibis Basil. "I see you are better master. A couple of days more and we will undo the damage of one week." Geralt nodded and looked over to Yen and was concerned so he glanced at her eyes. "Yen? You alright?" "I'm fine." Geralt had a suspension she was keeping something from him. He touched her hand. Vissena looked over at them and stood up. "Geralt may I speak to you in private?" They stood up and went outside. Triss looked over at Yennefer and sighed. "Yennefer, what is it again?" She looked over at her and sighed. "I and Vissena had to cast a spell to make me able to be impregnated by Geralt. All we need to do is to cast the other part on Geralt. It just tired me that's all. Could you help Vissena with the spell? Please. I'm too weak to do it." Triss smiled and nodded. "I just don't want him to worry."

"We'll ask Triss to assist us with your part of the spell. Then a special mix of herbs that Ciri got for me which both of you need to take when your... ready." Vissena said in a calm and soothing voice. "Thank you again, mother." he hugged her even though he towered over her she embraced him back. "You made Yen happier than I have ever seen her she's excited to be a mother." he wisperd. "I think you're excited too." she murmured back. "Well let's go then."

Geralt had to kneel on the floor and tried steady his breathing. He closed his eyes and just listened to Yen's voice.

"Steady your breathing and try not to move." she said stroking his cheak. "Ready, Triss?" said Vissena looking at her. The sorceress nodded and they began the spell. Geralt felt a weight in his lungs and tried to steady his breathing as much as he could. It felt as if he had cotton in his lungs. He felt a heat develop in his abdomen and he began to get cramps. He was still sitting up controlling his breathing and gritting his teeth. His cramps got worse and her slumped over a bit but Yennefer steadied him with her hand. "I'm here." she wisperd. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He ground his teeth to try to get some pain relief but to his misfortune it didn't help much. "Yen, cast...a bloody spell mak...e it stop." Yennefer was ready to cast it when Triss stoped her. "Yenna, don't if you do he can get permanent damage ro his nerves, it might hurt now but he needs to get through it." Yen sighed and just watched helplessly as she couldn't help him. Not now at least. Visena looked at her and spoke. "Yennefer be ready. His spell is a bit more complicated he might get worse cramps than these ones. You need to keep him up." she nodded and wispered to him holding his hands. Geralt groaned in pain and slumped over. Yennefer embraced him and helped him sit up. His breathing was geting faster and he started sweating. "Hold on." Vissena finished the spell and Yen pulled away to look over at him. His vision blured as the cramps didn't stop. He fell unconscious in Yen's arms and they helped him to the bed. Yennefer stayed at his side numbing his pain. Ciri came into the room with water and some fresh food. "Ciri, thank you." Yennefer smiled and drank a glass of water. "How is he?" she wisperd sitting next to her. "Better. He had cramps unbearable ones at that. His counterpart to the spell was more aggressive to say it mildly." she said while she brushed his cheak. She touched his forehead and was saddened as he developed a fevor. Now she saw it in his face too as his cheaks slightly turned crimson and he was still breathing fast. His nose wrinkled and she looked at his faint freckles. She murmured a spell and kissed his lips making the fevor slowly fade. She saw his expression change as his face mostly relaxed but only his lips which had a faint smile. That smile ment so much to her and she couldn't even explain it not to him, herself or anyone else for that matter.

He woke up drenched in sweat and startling Yennefer as she sat up to check on him. "It's over." she murmured stroking his cheak. "Thank Freya." She kissed him and handing him a glass of water. "Feel better?" "Yes, a lot. Is that what women get during periods?" She nodded and replied "It is darling." He sighed " Sad that some women need to go through that montly to have a chance to bring a mistake into this world." Yennefer laughed, stood up conjured a bath for them. "Here. You ran a high fevor I broke it with a spell, but you stink of sweat and not the good kind after you train." He chuckled. She snapped her fingers as he clothing dissappeared and she sat down into the bath. "Is it warm?" he asked as he took of his pants. "No, silly it cooling. I don't want to be chicken soup in the middle of the heat." dropped his boxers to the floor and joined her. She looked over him taking a sponge and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you before. I could..." "have done more damage than good I heard." he said brushing hair away from her face. He saw her frown then he suddenly splashed water into her face. "Geralt." she said enraged. She splashed him back and they laughed. He leaned in for a kiss which he got. Under the water he caressed her inner tigh and she sighed very quietly. His eyes darted up to see hers full of lust. "We'll I think this spell made you more horny." He wispered as he kissed and brushed his shortly trimmed beard against her neck. "I'm not a succubus, Geralt." she giggled. "Very true. Then I doubt Eskel couldn't resist you. But I can't resist you just the way that you are." Her legs wrapped around his hips as she silently wisperd. "I think this tub, isn't big enough." "Well make it work." as he kissed her neck.

Later in the evening Yen and Geralt dressed eachother slowly. They were called to the dining area by Daisy as dinner was nearly ready. "He's awake. And feeling like his old self again. And clean as much as he could be." Yen said then as the last words left her mouth she turned to Geralt biting her lower lip seductively and winking. How was he supposed to resist a woman like that. Geralt walked behind Yen and pulled the chair out for her and then sat down next to her. He slid his hand into hers under the table. "So darling what's it like to have cramps?" said Vissena looking over at Yennefer as her expression had brightened since a few hours back. "Feel like being gutted alive. Fuck that was terrible." he bit into a apple. Ciri laughed at and smiled. "Well I had to train with my period thanks to you. Though I do need to give you credit you didn't know what one was until Triss told you." Triss nodded and looked over at her. "Well could you blame them they spend most of their winter in that old castle." Yen laughed and replied. "That is true and he's never seen me on my period. Well maybe only when I'm a bit more cranky. " Geralt sighed. "You really do have me for an idiot. I'm not that stupid you know." "Of course your not." Yennefer kissed his cheak and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Yen." he smiled back at her.

Vissena talked to them when Triss and Cir went to sleep upstairs. "Here darling take this when your ready. Alright? We'll see in a couple of weeks." "Thank you, Vissena." "Happy to help you." They went into their bedroom and Yen pined Geralt to the door. "Ready?" He nodded and they swallowed the herbs. She kissed him gently and wispered. "Today we make love. And it will show how much I love you." "I will show you that too." he murmered as he kissed her neck. She spun them around and pulled him onto the bed.

They were looked into eachothers eyes and talked lazily for a time. "That was exceptional." she muttered as she brushed a few stray locks of hair. "Mmmm." she rested her head against his shoulder and kissed him. "Let's go to sleep, Yen." he wisperd tired and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not sleepy." she replied caressing his cheak. "Something bothering you?" He sat up and looked down at her. "No I'm just excited. I can't wait in 9 months holding our child." A tear escaped her eye and he brushed it away playing with her hair. "I'm excited too. What would he...she look like?" she put her head in his lap sighing and looking up at him. "I don't care to be quite frank with you. I'll love them just the way they are." she began closing her eyes. "Hey, I thought you didn't feel sleepy." she smiled. "I didn't now I do. Hold me... please?" he embraced as the laid down together. She feel asleep in his arms. In a few weeks they'll know. And that fact scared him a bit but also brought him joy.

"Sleeping beauty, wake up." he said after he kissed her lips. She smiled and as she stretched the bed covers fell off of her body. "Well now you're an awake beauty. And super stunning at that." He said kissing her again. "Are you hungry?" she wisperd as she sheepishly smiled at him as his eyes looked over her body. "Not that type of hunger, darling." she giggled as he kissed her neck. "Come on, later. Ciri will catch us again."he sighed. "What if I don't care?" Yennefer looked at him again making sure he didn't loose eye contact with her. "Geralt." he sighed again. "We can hear you guys." shouted Ciri as she knocked on the door. "Ciri." Geralt growled and all that could be heard was laughter from all three women. Yen smiled at him and threw his clothes at him. He buttoned up her dress on the back. This one was much more appropriate for the weather and heat in Toussaint. They walked out of the bedroom smilling and together.


	7. Bad side effects never last for long

Geralt, could you get some apple juice." the enchantress said stretching. Her hair was a mess of raven black curls hiding most of her face.

"Anything, else?" said the witcher rising to his feet. He looked at her but couldn't see her violet eyes.

"Nothing in particular." she said throwing her hair back with a smile greasing her lips. Geralt wandered to the kitchen. His majordomo wasn't in the house anymore as Geralt was at home most of the time now. The jug of apple juice was on the counter next to some cookies. The maid that cooked must have brought them, Geralt gave her a day off, he thought nothing of it, but it meant a lot to her. She wanted to spend sometime with her children. He took the cookies and the jug."Mmmm. Those smell delicious witcher. Who made them? I need to thank them personally." she took one and poured some apple juice into her goblet. She took a bite out of the cookie. "There amazing.""Daisy. I gave her a day off and she baked them as a thanks."

"You gave her a day off?" she stood up and approached her makeup bag.

"Yes." he said uncertainty as he knew her randomness at times.

"Should have given her a week." she said opening the box that keep her hair brush inside. "Tommarow I'll give her a week of and she can choose which week."

"You're very generous." he replied getting some trousers from the chest.

"She is a young mother after all. She has to spend sometime with her kids." she returned brushing her hair.

It was the middle of the night and the recent addition to their bedroom was a window through which moonlight shined. Yennefer woke up and immediately felt nauseous. She shook Geralt's shoulder and he immediately sat up inspecting her features."Geralt, I don't feel so well." she placing her hand over her mouth."Yen. What's wrong?" "I feel sic..." she replied but she trew up on the floor before she could end her sentence. Geralt caught her and carried her into their room. "Yen, I'll be right back." he said leaving the room rushing to Vissena. They had rearranged the guest room so Vissena could join Triss and Ciri.

"Mother." he lightly said coming next to her bed making sure not to disturbe Ciri who was sleeping in the other bed.

"Yes." she said yawning and siting up to see his worried face. "Is something wrong?" she frowned. "Yennefer isn't feeling well." Her expression lightened up. "Son how long has it been since you and Yennefer ..." He realised what she was talking about and replied. "Must have been six weeks." She smiled at him and gripped his hand. " That's a good sign believe it or not. Just get her some Ginger root tea and she'll be just fine. And just take extra good care of her don't you dare making her stress. No contracts. Are we clear?" He nodded and hugged her right before leaving the room to brew the tea.

"Geralt?" Yennefer groaned. "Yen I'm here." he said helping her sit up and supporting her. "Here, my mother saud this tea should help. And that you're pregnant." Her eyes widened and she kissed him throwing her arms around his neck. He felt tears run down his bear back. "I love you." She said pulling back to face him. "I love you too." he wisperd brushing a lock away from her face. "So this is..." "Morning sickness." He finished her sentence as she drank the tea and laid her head in his lap as he comforted her. "Yen?" he wisperd. "Yes, my love?" she said looking up at him. He took her hand into his hands. "Your going to be a great mother." she smiled genuinely just as she always did in intimate moments like this. "And you will be a good father." she replied. He brushed her hair and she started drifting to sleep in response to his creases. He put her to bed, she just adjusted and fell completely asleep.

"Sleep, Yen it'll do you good." he left the room to go get some fresh air he sure did need it desperately.

She woke up and looked around the room. Geralt wasn't there so that ment it wasn't that late."Geralt."

The door flew open and the witcher walked through. He sat on the bed next to her."Yen. You alright? "

"Yes. Geralt." she said gazing into his feline eyes. "Yes, Yen?" "I'm hungry. Can you get me something, please?" He sighed and chuckled as he stood up. "How does an omelette sound?" she sat up and replied. "Delicious." Geralt returned with more tea and an omelette. "It's smells amazing." she said taking the plate and rewarding him with a kiss. "And it tastes even better. Here try it." She gave feed him one bite with the spoon. "I really out did myself with this one." She nodded sipping the tea. She finished the tea and placing the tea cup on the night stand. He smiled at her and held her close. She rested her head on his chest running her hand along his jaw. "I love your beard." she purred "it's very useful in certain circumstances." she said suggestively. "Really?" he said searching for her lips. " You don't say." he pinned her down kissing her collarbone. He trailed his kisses down to her belly.

"Oh, Geralt." she giggled " stop it." "As you wish." he said letting her go after planting one last kiss on her lips.

Now she snuggled up to him. Resting her head against his shoulder. They drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in extraordinary pain. She held her belly. She moaned in pain. She uncovered herself. She saw blood a lot of blood. She screamed and Geralt bursted through the door.

"Yen... What's wro..." he didn't finish the sentence when he saw the blood. He embraced her and pulled her close.

"My...baby." Yennefer was crying Geralt was holding her.

"It'll be alright. I promise." He said rocking her back and forth. Brushing her soft hair with his plams.

Then everything went black. She awoke in the bed drenched in sweat. She uncovered herself no blood. Then she gazed to the side where Geralt was sleeping soundly. He opend his eyes and looked up. His eyes pierced her. "Yen? You alright?" he asked yawning.

"I had... I had a nightmare." she said stuttering a bit. "Easy. Everything is alright. We're all alright." said the witcher. First kissing her lips and then her belly. He held her close stopping her shivers. "I hope it will stay like that." she murmured against his lips. She held him tight. "I'm here don't worry. I'll always be here. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"When I first came to Toussaint." he wisperd against her neck. "I was at a brothel. Not doing what you think. I was playing gwent and the owner assumed I was there as a ... customer and wanted to role play as a witcher." She chuckled and smiled at him widely. "Really? That's what people are into these days.""Seems so." he said a smile grazing his lips.

"You ever wanted to role play?" she said asking tentatively. "Not really. I just rather be here with you." Laying down they stared into eachothers eyes. She laughed and kissed him. She sat up and looked down at him. "Well need to prepare the guest room for the baby." she said softly. "Of course. How could we forget?" he said mockingly. "Haha. Laugh now. But you won't come a few months."

"I will."he said in a serious tone.

"Oh really. Because?" she said confused.

"Because I'll be happy." She burst into laughter. He tickled her sides and kissing her in between. "Stop, it." she said giggling. "It tickles." He stoped and said " Damn, Yen." "What?" she said glaring into his eyes which were filled with mischief. "You're way more fun when your pregnant." he answered geting a playful glare back from the sorceress. "Oh, hush." She said punching his shoulder lightly. "No, I'm serious." he sat up and looked into her eyes. "And more beautiful." "Now you're just making things up. And haven't you considered that your jokes just gotten better." she said seriously snd in a cold tone.

"Yen. I'm hurt. You didn't think my jokes in the past were funny." he retorted in the most serious manner. "No, they weren't." she spat coldly. "Yes, they were." he said pining her down. "No, th..." she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as he silenced her with a kiss. She couldn't keep up the act anymore and laughed.

"Yes, they were." he said a smile grazing his lips. "Well perhaps they weren't that bad." she said offering him an honest smile.


	8. A mother's love

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was lying in bed not wanting to get up and Geralt was getting impatient. "Yen, get up. I know you're awake. Come on." She hid her head under the blanket "No." He took the corners of the blanket pulling it off of her. He saw blood on the bed. His face bared alarm. "Yen don't move. " she looked down. "Is it..." She broke down in tears and he rushed to her side. "Is it supposed to be this way. That this world must torture us. Why us of all bloody people." she said tears flowing freely as Geralt carefully wiped them away embracing her rocking her back and forth trying to get rid of the hiccup that she had gotten. "I don't know." he stood up and was going to get Vissena. He didn't know what to do he wanted to break down with her but he didn't want to give up. "Stay put maybe, my mother can tells us if it's serious." she couldn't help but hug his pillow tightly closing her eyes hoping that she was reliving the dream from a week ago. "Mother, quick." he shouted up the stairs as Vissena ran down them. "What is it?" she said as she reached. "Yen's bleeding from umm..." His hands started to lightly tremble as he looked down at them. Vissena touched his hands, nodded and opened the door to the bedroom seeing Yennefer hugging Geralt's pillow. "Yennefer." Vissena said lightly as Yennefer turned to look at her. Her make-up was smudged and eyes red. "We can sort this out just try to remain calm. It isn't necessary for you to get a fever. Geralt would you be kind enough to leave us be. I think we'll manage and I think you might not want to be involved." he nodded and headed towards the door before he looked at Yen. "Yen it's going be alright I promise." Vissena took the chair and pulled it up next to the bed. "Now. Yennefer I must ask you to undress from the waist down can you do that for me?" Yennefer nodded as she removed her underwear and lifted up her nightgown. "Mhhh now let's see what's wrong here..." Vissena spread Yennefer's legs taking the dirty bed sheet and wiping the blood away. "Now..." Vissena muttered a spell making her see what the problem they were facing was. "Mmmm. It's as much as I expected. Nothing serious. Even though it may seem that way." Vissena said passing Yennefer a new pair of underwear from the chest. "It's a condition called placenta plaevia. Your placenta is lying to close to the cervix. That's why you bleed. But with bed rest it shall be all in order now. Geralt. You can come in now." He rushed in as soon as possible. "So?" his face was riddled in worry looking at Yennefer. "Nothing serious. Bed rest will solve the problem. And give her a bath. You of all people know how disgusting it is to be covered in blood." said the sorceress laughing. "Well if you need me just say the word and I'll be right down. Now I promised Ciri that we'll go to the market. So behave. And take care of her." leaving the room with a smile on her face. "Ciri get ready I just need to wash my hands and we can leave." shouted the sorceress up the stairs. "In a minute, grandmother." Geralt heard them both clearly. "Feel any better? Want me to bring you fresh water or food before we get wet?" he said chuckling taking a towel dampening it with a jug of water next to his bed side and wiping her eyes. "Not water. Get me some apple juice and an omelette if you could and I'll just conjure up the tub. Don't worry I won't stand up. I need bed rest I know." she said kissing him and she stopped him by the hand as he was about to leave to get the requested items. "Thank you and you're mother is truly amazing." he nodded kissing the top of her head and left. In the kitchen he meet Daisy as she was washing the dishes. "Morning master. Can I get you or the madam anything?" she said bowing her head and smiling widely. "An omelette for the madam nothing for me. And I told you Daisy call me Geralt. No need for bowing also." she opened the pantry to start cooking as she replied. "Sorry, mast... Geralt. Been taught to do that my whole life." he chuckled. "Fine if it doesn't bother you calling me that. It's not a requirement." Before the omelette was prepared Geralt and Daisy talked about children how hers were doing, how excited she is for them, they had these types of conversations often. "There and a jug of apple juice as always. And if you need any advice concerning children feel free to ask, master." she said giving the plater to Geralt. "Thank you Daisy." she smiled. "Do you need me to open the doors for you?" he nodded and thanked her. Yennefer was lying on the bed naked and reading a book. "Mmm. That smells amazing." said the sorceress licking her lips. "And could you pass me my goblet darling?" she said pointing to it on the writing desk. "Thank you." she said as he gave it to her. "You can eat in peace while I undress." he said untying the ties of his shirts. "Oh, a show. I do adore them, want to put one on for me witcher?" she said laughing as he raised a brow at her pulling off his shirt throwing it over the unicorns head. "I'm not a piece of meat you know." she looked at him smiling. "That's what women say too. Sad isn't it." he sat down opposite her and took the fork feeding her. She licked her lips as she saw him swallow shallowly. "Now let's get you cleaned up, my princess." she chuckled as he lifted her up and carrying her to the tub. He placed her on the edge taking a sponge rubbing it gently along her skin. "Mmm. I love how you can be so gentle." she murmured as he continued to clean her gently. As he got to her belly he kissed it slowly looking up at her as she bit her lip. He wetted the sponge again as he wiped the stains of blood on her smooth skin. "I learn from the best." he said as he wrapped her into a towel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong2 1/2 months later /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She got up from bed where she and her witcher had been tangled for the last hour. She put on her basilisk slippers and into the dining room where some of her chests still were. Geralt opened his eyes in their room as he heard the floor boards creak. He sat up suddenly looked beside him Yen was gone and he sighed as he stood up. "Yen." his voice broke the silence and she returned back from her thoughts. "You alright?" "Yes." she said all of the sudden hiding a doll. "Yen I saw the doll don't try to hide it... Is it yours." he said quietly sitting down next to her taking the doll into his hands. "It's beautiful." he said as she leaned against him. "I thought you didn't have a doll. I asked you on Thanned. Remember?" he looked at her face and brushed her hair away from her face. "I lied. It was the only thing I kept from my father." her hand gripped his /"Why did you lie?" he said lightly stroking her hand. "I didn't want to talk about it and I... I killed my father." she wisped very seriously. His eyes widened but he softly replied "I understand." She sighed and looked up at his face smiling. "I know. I should have told you back then but I needed to spend the time on you, not my decisions." He laughed and looked at her cupping her face leaning his forehead onto hers. "Technically you did." he said smiling. "Yes it was my decision to be with you but you know what I mean." looking back at her into her eyes. So bright with life. Happy as she kissed him /"I know." he picked her up and tickled her neck with his nose. "Let's sleep, while we still can. Mmm?" She nodded, clasped her hands around his neck and giggled lightly. "I love you, you know that right?" she whispered as they laid down. "Is that even a question anymore?" he said as he looked at her. "I just... we...have been together for so long that I." he smiled as he reached for his bed side. "Sit. I wanted to wait but..." he had his hands clasped. "It's something I wasn't sure of because it was nearing the time we first said I love you but if you can't wait..." he opened his hand to reveal a box and opened him. She gasped and looked up at his face that looked very innocent. The ring was made of two metals silver and steal like his swords. A amethyst rested at the top of the ring. "Yen will you marry me?" she put her hands over her mouth as she weeped and weakly replied. "Yes. Yes." She hugged him tightly he caressed her hair as he always did and kissed the top of her head. She pulled back tears forming in her eyes. He placed the ring on her hand. She kissed him and pulled him down as she snuggled up to him. "I love you, Yen." he whispered as he caressed her hair until she fell to sleep in his arms. He stared at the ring before sleep had claimed him as /She woke up in the middle of the night a cramp that made her squirm in his arms. He woke up and held her gently as she whimpered into his shoulder. He got up and brewed some tea and grabbed some of her favorite cookies. He got back to the room and helped Yennefer sit up slightly. "Hey, I'm here. Yen, I'll help you get through this, help us get through this." she drank the tea slowly as she leaned onto him and his embrace was warm and comforting. "Thank you. Thank you, darling." she whispered as she fell back asleep. "Anything for you, Yen." he fell asleep a while later when he was sure Yennefer was sleeping soundly. He observed her, how harmless and innocent she was. He loved her so much that it hurt to even try to imagine if they ever got separated /He got up leaving Yennefer in bed and as he entered the dining room he saw familiar face. "Mother Nenneke." he was stunned. "Geralt." she said smiling as she approached him and gave him a hug. "I see you're alive and well." she said examining the scar over his left eye. "Still not as careful I see." he smirked. "What brings you here?" the war. You see we were forced to abandon the temple in Ellander. We've yet to know what shall happen with us and word was that The White Wolf has his residence here." she said sitting down. "Sorry to hear that about the temple. My workers are making a guest house. Too many people are visiting as of late. And the family is going to be bigger." he said shrugging. "Family?" she asked gently taking an apple into her hand. "Yen's pregnant." She spat out the apple and was dumbfounded. "How? By who?" he chuckled lightly. "Magic and by me who else would you think Nenneke, bloody hell." she took another bite out of the apple. "Who helped her?" she said placing the remainder of the apple on the table. "My mother." her eyes widened and she looked him in the eyes. "You know, Vissena?" Geralt's eyes narrowed. "Yes and how do you know along with her name, Mother Nenneke?" his tone became sharp and cold. "I... I. The temple took you away from her. You were just a baby when they took you in. She had nowhere to go and the temple took suite. She begged for them to give you back. They didn't listen. She came back every day and playing with you but one day when Vesemir saved a worker he took you by the law of surprise. I was just a child when my mother was part of the temple and she told me. You got taken away." Geralt stood and walked out slamming the door behind him. He wanted to go his rage as much as he wanted to run to his mother and apologies. For /Yennefer woke up when she heard a slam. She sat up and faintly saying. "Geralt?" She opened the door seeing Nenneke sitting at the table her hands shaking. "Nenneke? What happened?" she said looking towards her and suddenly being alarmed as she saw the seat next to her was pulled out. "Where is he?" she said softly. "He barged out." she opened the door. Stopping a worker to ask where he had gone to. The man pointed to the tree where Ciri loved to sit. She ran up the hill still only in her nightgown. Frowning as she saw his head in his hands. "Geralt." he turned around looking up at her. He was silent. She sat down next to him taking his hand into hers. "What's wrong?" she said as she looked at her hand where Geralt was playing with the ring on her hand. "I blamed my mother. I blamed her. For so long that I became... this monster. This thing." she took his face into her hands as he looked away. "Stop it. You're not a monster. Do you bloody hear me?" she said brushing his cheek. "Look at me." he obeyed wordlessly. "You would never have meet me or Ciri and thinking that..." she looked at him and smiled. "I felt a kick." she said softly. His eyes widened as he couldn't help but smile. "Or our baby." "Let me listen." he said as he leaned down pressing his ear to her belly. "Yen?" he said suddenly looking up at her. "Yes?" she asked reproachfully. "I heared two. Not counting yours." she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Get ready daddy." Geralt started laughing as she jabbed his side. "What are you laughing for?" He looked up and smiled "You always know how to cheer me up." She smiled letting him lay his head in her lap. "And that's why I'm your fiancé." she chuckled as she played with his hair. "I love you, Yen." he whispered as he fell asleep. She fell asleep right after and awoke when the sun was in the highest point in the sky. "Geralt. Darling come on. Wake up." his eyes slowly opened and looked up at her. "Yen. Let's call our boy. If it is a boy, Felix?"he said looking up at her from underneath his eyelashes and stray locks of hair. "Where did you find that name?" she said smiling and looking towards the house where Vissena popped her head out to check on them she immediately saw Yennefer nodding that their fine. "It means happy.I think I would like to train him too." He said straightening up and glanced at her. "Well a third warrior prancing around here? What if it's two boys? Or girls or one and the other? What they like magic more? They have the best technical genetic heritage." she said placing a hand on his chest. "Yen. We don't even know them yet and were overthinking already. And competing while we're at it." she laughed as she rose and said before going towards the house. "Survival of the fittest, darling. Come lunch should be ready by now." he was quick to follow behind her. "And darling what would our girl be named if you found a new name for the boy?" he smirked. "Maybe, Clara. She was the first sorceress." she turned aroundbr /Geralt and his mother had been talking for about an hour. "I'm sorry. Mother I blamed you when. It wasn't your fault." he said hugging her. They were alone as Yennefer said they should get privacy. "How did my father die?" he said finally. "He went to the market and I saw only thieves running from guards." she said faintly. "A good fighter bested by thugs. Because he wanted to leave his blade with me. And you were in my arms as we saw him fall." He looked at her face covered in sorrow. Was she alone after all this time? What if he lost Yen like that. Would he be able to forget or move on? He almost left her like that alone. "I'm so sorry." he whispered embracing her holding her tightly as he felt sobs take over her body. "You sound just like him." she said looking up wiping the tears. "Look like him. The major difference between you two probably your fighting styles." he held her and rocked her back and forth as he had with Yen when she was sad. "I'm just happy that you have someone that loves you. He would be happy that someone loves you. The way that Yennefer does. She was at your side all day after we did your spell. She held you're hand when you had a fever and you had nightmares. She loves you. And she deserves to be shown how much you love her back. Will you ever propose?" she said looking up at him. "I did." she stood up and smiled. "When?" he looked up at her and sighed. "Last night." she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations. Yennefer is a lucky woman." he smiled and stood up. "Speaking of Yen I'll go check on her." he headed down the stairs and heard her and Nenneke. "It's not your fault. He know that he's just hurt and feels guilty for blaming his mother." Yennefer said gently brushing Nenneke's hair. "You know how explosive he can be at times." Geralt approached Yennefer from behind and hugged her kissing the nook of her neck. "Oh, look who's in a better mood." she turned around to face him and brushed the stray hairs aside from his face. She kissed him gently. Then suddenly Ciri and Triss burst through the door. "Yennefer can we... Nenneke." Ciri immediately went to greet the priests. "Why are you here?" the young woman embraced the priests. "Temple got abandoned because of the war." she said sadly brushing the lock of hair in front of her scar. "My you're so grown up." Ciri nodded and Triss followed up greeting the older woman. "Let me show you to a room in the guest house." said Ciri taking her by the hand. "Vissena, Triss can you join me and help Nenneke settle in." The women left the house leaving Geralt and Yennefer alone. "How did it go?" He smiled very sadly. "It went as good as it could have I think. She... feels guilty because of what happened to my father." she came closer to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." she whispered very quietly. "I wish I could help you. It pains me to see you in pain when I feel... so helpless and useless in this circumstance." He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You're not useless. Even trying to think that Yen. You were the one who teached this old witcher to feel alive. You gave me something no one else ever had. Love something I was told that I shouldn't... couldn't feel." He brought his palm to her cheek kissing her lips as he felt her grip around one of his hands tightly. "I think that the next time Dandelion visits you're going to give him new material for a ballad." he smiled as she hugged him again. "Want to go for a walk?" he offered as agreed. They walked past the guest house as children ran by wooden swords in hand. "Do you think our children will run by like that?" she questioned as he nodded griping her hand gently but firmly. "Or be maybe they'll study magic." she chuckled as glanced at him as they headed towards the city./p 


End file.
